


Is it really that cold today?

by pderdy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, ITS NOT AS GAY AS ID LIKE IT TO BE, Influenza, One Shot, Winter, and headcanon as well, but i did it i wrote a fluff, flu fussing, i think... generic canon au? im not sure, we'll see which au its in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: Thunder boomed in the distance... okay, not so distant; Ami’s focus on her work disappeared instantly, because that was an incredibly loud sneeze coming from the living room’s direction.





	Is it really that cold today?

“Mako?”

Ami stepped out of the study, worried eyes taking in the situation before her - pile of blankets on the couch, empty mugs on the _kotatsu_ top, balls of tissue littering the floor.

 _There she is_ —Makoto’s in the center of it all, huddled in a lot of clothes, trying to cram as much of herself into the _kotatsu_ like her life depended on it. She couldn’t even bend her legs in there...

“Oh...”

Before she could continue, the kettle started screaming from the kitchen.

Makoto sobbed through a stuffy nose.

“Hy don’ feel zo good...”

Ami took a moment to compose herself.

“I... yeah—when did it get this bad? Have you had lunch? ... Wait, what time is...”

Mako’s eyes looked dazed. “Hy don’ now...”

Ami stole a quick glance at the wall clock – 7 PM? Did she zone out that badly on flowcharts? She quickly got to Mako’s side and put a hand on her forehead. “Burning... you should get to bed...”

“Khold... don’ wanna.”

“You have to... we got an electric blanket recently, remember? I’ll set it up...”

~ + ~

Ami was quick on her feet. First of all, blanket out of the bedroom closet - heavy, but she’ll deal.

Second, help Mako up and into bed... Ami put a hand on Mako’s shoulder.

“C’mon, careful... you can do it...”

Mako whined, but agreed to. She shifted backwards, mourning the loss of comforting heat as she made way to get her legs out, and struggled to stand; her legs had fallen asleep.

She hit the _kotatsu_ with her knees and the mugs on top clattered. One of them fell onto the carpet, thankfully empty.

“Woof-- zorry...”

“It’s okay... can you stand?”

“Hy dink zo...”

Mako clambered to her feet, but she was too dizzy to balance herself.

Ami caught her. _Oof-- now this is what heavy is like..._

Oh, man. It’s worse than she thought. Tall, buff Jupiter has been reduced to butter.

Ami’s worry leaked onto her voice.

“God, Mako... you really should be in bed...”

“Zorry...”

“Don’t be, the flu this year really is vicious...”

That got a small, miserable chuckle from Mako. Halfways into the chuckle, she coughed.

She coughed up a lot of phlegm. Ami struggled to reach the tissue box on the table. Seeing that, Mako tried her best to balance herself standing, and Ami acquired the tissues.

“Here...”

Mako hurried for it and spit into it, immediately coughing again. She spit it out again, and then blew her nose into it before crumpling it up and throwing it in the direction of its friends on the floor.

“Thanks...”

Ami hummed and focused on corralling her into the bedroom. _This is beyond vicious... it’s catastrophic..._

~ + ~

Now that Mako was tucked safe and warm in bed, Ami proceeded to the third task.

Stove off, tea poured. Ingredients previously laid out in preparation for dinner returned to the pantry. A teaspoon of the honey she found in the pantry put into the tea. Tray... saucer? Okay, that works.

Still quick on her feet, but careful this time. Hot tea.

She set it on the bedside table.

“You have to eat... soup? Porridge?”

“Hy need’a bee...”

“Oh...”

Bee... pee? _Oh_ \--

“Okay, can you get up?”

“Hy don’ wanna...”

“Mako...”

~ + ~

Ami hurried down the block. First stop, pharmacy. Second, porridge or soup, whichever she’d come across first. Third, _wow it’s really cold out today._

She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling terrible now that she understood why Mako didn’t want to leave the warmth.

Looking further down the snowy streets, she squinted. _Aha_ , pharmacy! She picked up her already hurried pace.

Expectorant... paracetamol... shit, it’s prescription... _right, why am I even here_... Senshi dosages has to be dispensed from the Mercury computer...

Ami didn’t waste any time, turning around and exiting the store despite having just entered it.

Oblivious of the astonished look of the clerk...

~ + ~

Ramen place. Hmm... not ideal, solid foods would--

“Girl! Come in! You’ll freeze to death out there!”

_\-- Huh?_

Ami stopped dead on her track and turned towards the man calling her. It was the ramen cook.

What did he mean? Ami stared blankly at him, only for a split second as the gears in her head caught up with her - she’d forgotten to put her coat on!

She’s out here, in the snowy winter evening, in just a shirt and jeans.

Grimacing, she made her decision as quickly as she could: running away is a very terrible idea. Entering the ramen place it is.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry-- do you have stew?”

The man looked at her as if she’s a mythical beast. _Well, he wouldn’t be wrong..._

Ami mentally slapped her forehead. _Ice senshi, d’oh!_ She’s not even shivering or anything! Oh no, Mako! She should’ve turned the heater up--

Right, focus. Civilian. Ramen. Stew. Did he say he has stew?

“I’m fine, really-- I’m really in a hurry, the running must’ve warmed me up--“

He seemed perplexed, so she pressed on.

“Um, yes, one bowl of stew to go, please. Please hurry. Sorry, thank you.”

~ + ~

She remembered to pay. Yes. Away from the _extremely_ awkward now, yes good.

Ami ran back homewards, clutching a big bag full of foil and food in her arms, this time very aware of the heads turned towards her in awe and wonder.

It helped her put more speed into her legs.

~ + ~

The same look was on Mako’s face when Ami roused her from sleep.

“Here, I got food, so you can take some medicine... ... what’s wrong?”

“Ami...”

“Hmm?”

“Ther’s znow in’ur hair...”

~ + ~

“That was reckless, especially for you.”

Rei glowered, hands on her waist. Ami shrank, shifting closer to Mako who laid next to her on the bed.

“It was... thanks a lot for coming here, I really appreciate it.”

“You know if I end up catching the bug too we’ll all be doomed, right?”

Ami grimaced. The two blondes will kill them all.

“I know...”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh i. i cant make it any gayer im so sorry  
> but. did wanna fuss my mako who's getting sick and 10k miles away from me!!! so. y'all get this...  
> thanks for read i hope u like!!!!!


End file.
